


Confessions

by martianwahtney



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Confessions Under the Influence, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is under the influence of coffee and no sleep, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Tony have quite the talk, Wanda is under the influence of some vodka, they literally just confess their sins to each other nothing gets absolved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: During training Wanda digs a little too far into Steve's mind and uncovers one horrifying secret about the Winter Soldier and Howard and Maria Stark. Unable to believe her Captain would keep such a secret she tells Tony Stark. Many nights later she and Tony have confessional with each other.(T2- Confessions Under the Influence)





	Confessions

Wanda jerked away from Steve’s mind so fast and hard she physically took a few steps back.  
  
“Wanda-”  
  
“Stark!” she yelled, unable to think of anything else to do.  
  
“Wanda please-” Steve started, taking a step toward her.  
  
Wanda’s fingers ignited in scarlet.  
  
“Don’t,” she warned.  
  
Stark stepped into the room, his face drawn tight, devoid of any emotion. Wanda could feel his uneasiness.  
  
“Are you going to tell him? Or should I?” Wanda asked.  
  
Steve’s jaw worked like he was going to say something but in the end he didn’t.  
  
“We were practicing- I saw a man with a metal arm kill your parents,” Wanda said, refusing to meet either Steve or Starks’ gaze.  
  
She was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that poured out of Stark. The rage, the sadness, the longing, everything was so vivid and horrible, and not an ounce of it showed in his face. Only his eyes.  
  
“How long have you known?”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
“Don’t bullshit me Rogers. How long have you known?”  
  
“Since the fall of SHIELD,”  
  
Stark flinched as he’d been struck. Then there was a gauntlet on his hand and he lashed out, striking Steve across the face and throwing him 20 feet away. Wanda didn’t move to help her Captain.  
  
In an instant the rest of the Avengers were in the room.  
  
“Were you ever going to tell me?” Tony hissed as Steve pushed himself to his knees.  
  
“I was trying to spare you,”  
  
Tony made an aborted move, like he was going to start for Steve again.  
  
“So you were going to bring him into my home? Knowing that he kill-” Stark cut off, emotions choking his voice.  
  
“That he kill-” his voice choked again.  
  
Tony closed his eyes, his shoulders falling. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room.  
  
“Wanda? Are you ok?”  
  
She shakily touched her face, somehow not surprised to find her cheeks wet with tears. She steered clear of Steve for days, she didn’t want to hear his excuses. For a man who claimed to hate secrets he kept far too many.  
  
She emerged from her room only once, after a particularly heart wrenching dream about her brother. She grabbed a bottle of their favorite vodka and headed for the communal kitchen.  
  
She stopped dead at the sight of Stark. He was sitting on the floor, back pressed against the oven, wearing a pair of pajama pants and well worn band shirt. She took note of the deep, dark bags under his eyes, the tremor in his hands, and the mug of coffee he was cradling.  
  
“When’s the last time you slept?” she asked.  
  
Stark shrugged, still cradling the mug of coffee. It had been a few days since anyone had seen him.  
  
“I always thought my father was drunk,” he confessed after a while.  
  
“Stark-”  
  
“Just one more thing he fucked up for me. Driving drunk with my mom in the car and getting her killed. And even that’s not fucking true,”  
  
“He should have told you,” she said quietly.  
  
He let out a broken laugh.  
  
“You’d think I’d be used to betrayal after-” he cut himself off with a sharp shake of his head.  
  
“Obadiah,” she echoed the name floating around in his head.  
  
He winced.  
  
“Stane,” he corrected.  
  
Wanda took a sip of the vodka in her hands, all the while debating if she wanted to continue their confession or leave the room.  
  
“It was easy to blame you,”  
  
“It always is,” he said.  
  
“Your name on the bomb,”  
  
“My legacy,” he said bitterly.  
  
Wanda was momentarily overwhelmed with regret, all of it coming from the man sitting on the floor in front of the oven.  
  
“Ultron was my fault,” she said.  
  
“You didn’t build him,”  
  
“I implanted the idea in your head,”  
  
Tony smiled sadly.  
  
“He was in my head long before you,” he told her.  
  
She played with the vodka bottle, fingers picking at the label.  
  
“But I gave you that vision,” she admitted.  
  
“I knew that that fear would lead to Ultron and destruction, and I helped Ultron. Didn’t care to what end, so long as it ruined you,” she said.  
  
“I wanted you to self destruct,”  
  
“I’m pretty good at doing that on my own,” he told her.  
  
She managed a small smile in return. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn’t like being so vulnerable around anyone but after everything she’d done to Stark, she felt like she owed him a few things. Besides, it wasn’t like being honest with him would ruin her.  
  
“I read about Stane,” she told him.  
  
Betrayal cut through her. She took another swig.  
  
“He was my godfather,”  
  
“I know,”  
  
“I turned a blind eye to my company and he sold weapons to terrorists,” he ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
“Then he orchestrated Afghanistan,”  
  
It was the one thought she never followed, but every once and a while she’d get images from a cave in the middle of a desert and the final words of a dying man. Don’t waste it- don’t waste your life. It had always seemed like too much, too dark. Afghanistan was a ledge and Wanda was never sure if she wanted to teeter over that ledge. That knowing about Afghanistan would change her mind about him, that it would turn her hatred to sympathy and that was something she could never feel for her parents murderer.  
  
But Tony Stark hadn’t murdered her parents. All the evidence she had found pointed to Obadiah Stane being the one to sell defective Stark weapons to terrorists. Like the terrorist that had landed the bomb on her home.  
  
“I was elated to hear about Afghanistan,”  
  
Surprise tore across her.  
  
“I thought… finally he gets what he deserves. But you did not deserve that,” she said.  
  
Tony stared at her, eyebrows raised.  
  
“Your mind is loud, sometimes I catch glimpses,” she explained.  
  
He took a sip of his coffee, hand still shaking.  
  
“Then you’re the only one- besides Rhodes that is,”  
  
She cocked her head to the side.  
  
“They don’t know…?” she asked, feeling horrible at how surprised she was that Stark had never broadcast his torture.  
  
“They know I went in without the arc reactor and I came out with one embedded in my chest,”  
  
Wanda frowned.  
  
“Embedded?”  
“Our convoy got attacked. One of my bombs went off too close to me and I got shrapnel embedded in my chest. The arc reactor was an electromagnet that kept the shrapnel from clawing its way into my heart,” he told her.  
  
Wanda opened her mouth once, twice, and then a third time, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the arc reactor had been embedded in his chest.  
  
“H-how did it get in your chest?”  
  
Tony looked at her for a long time.  
  
“Open heart surgery,”  
  
Open heart surgery. In a cave. In the middle of Afghanistan. Wanda took a long sip of her vodka to attempt to settle her nerves. She had teetered over the edge. No sins he committed in his life were worth what he had just told her.  
  
“Yinsen saved my life in the cave, with the surgery and the electromagnet. I am who I am today because of him. It wasn’t Afghanistan that made me like this… it was always him,”  
  
Don’t waste your life.  
  
“Why did you come out as Iron Man?”  
  
“Accountability,”  
  
“The same reason I shut down weapons manufacturing. A hidden identity meant people couldn’t really hold Iron Man accountable for his actions, and that would make me one hell of a hypocrite,”  
  
He went to take a sip of his coffee and jerked it away from his mouth with a frown. She watched him struggle to his feet and shuffle over the coffee maker.  
  
“Maybe you should stop with the coffee,” she said gently.  
  
“I’ve had enough nightmares of my mom dying. Don’t need to see her getting killed,” he said shortly.  
  
“God I hated my dad,”  
  
She barely heard him over the sound of the coffee maker. She knew better than to mention Howard around him, and even for all her vindictiveness she never did.  
  
He sat back down, a fresh mug of coffee in his hands.  
  
“Your turn,”  
  
“I think about Pietro every day,”  
  
“I’m sorry,”  
  
“And-” she took a long sip of the bottle to prepare herself for her next confession. The burn fueled her.  
  
“I hate that I joined HYDRA,” she admitted, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
“I was so full of hatred that I joined a fucking Nazi organization,” she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling.  
  
“I wanted revenge so badly,”  
  
“I guess I should have gone after Stane,” she murmured. It made more sense than thinking the broken man in front of her was the one to fire the missile to her apartment, and it killed her that she could have been so wrong for so long.  
  
Tony didn’t respond to that. Wanda risked a glance at him, the bags under his eyes seemed more pronounced.  
  
“I think that’s enough confessions for the night,” he said.  
  
“Maybe I’ll crash so hard I won’t dream,” he muttered, attempting to inject some of his signature snark into his voice but failing rather miserably.  
  
“Make sure you drink some water. Ok?”  
  
She just nodded and watched him walk out of the room. Tony Stark was not the man she assumed he was and she couldn’t treat him as such. She would do better.

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose this could almost be seen as tony/wanda idk. simi if ur reading this this is ur fault thanks
> 
>  
> 
> [anyway here i am](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
